Crash Into You
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Alex wants to fight for the woman he loves and lost, but then there's an accident. And even if he's not aware of it, life goes on in her world. Addex.


_Crash Into You_

_~x~_

It had been a month since the fateful 'You're not not my girlfriend' conversation and Alex couldn't regret it more. Because he loved her. He was completely undeniably in love with Addison Forbes Montgomery. So he was going to do something about it. Flight was booked. Bags were packed. Car was started and he was making his way to Sea-Tac airport. And just as he pulled onto the highway his world went black.

~x~

"Ok, incoming trauma" Dr Bailey said as herself, Meredith and Izzie waited in the ambulance bay "Car accident on the highway, car vs truck, the truck won"

"Do we know how bad it is?" asked Meredith.

"No, but we're about to find out" Bailey said as the ambulance pulled up, the doors swung open and the paramedics jumped out.

"Alex Karev, 29, GCS 5. BP of 100 over palp. Pulse in the 120s, he's been drifting out of consciousness since we pulled him out….why are you just staring?"

"He's one of our own" Dr Bailey gasped "Grey, Stevens, can you handle this?"

"We have to" Meredith whispered.

"Ok, Karev, we've got you" Bailey said looking straight into his eyes "We've got you"

"Addison" Alex croaked as the pushed him into the building.

"Addison?" Meredith frowned.

"I was, I was going to the airport, tell her, tell her I'm sorry and, tell her I love her, promise me Meredith"

"I promise" Meredith said squeezing his hand.

"Tell her I'm sorry, tell her I love her, tell Addison I…."

"We're losing him" Bailey shouted.

"I love Addi…." the monitors began to beep frantically.

"Oh my god" Izzie gasped "He can't, he can't die, he can't"

"Get the crash cart" Bailey barked "Charging to 250….clear…..nothing, charging to 300….clear….Karev don't do this…..charging to 350….clear…."

"We've got a pulse" Meredith sighed in relief.

"Let's get him into CT" Bailey sighed.

~x~

"He's comatose" Derek sighed as Meredith, Izzie, Cristina, George, Callie and Bailey gathered outside of Alex's room "There is brain activity but, I don't know when he's going to wake up, it could be days, could be weeks, maybe even months, it's just a waiting game"

"Oh god" Izzie cried into George's shoulder "Where was he even going? He was heading in a totally different direction to the hospital"

"He was going to the airport" Meredith sighed "I checked his stuff and he has ticket to LA"

"LA?" everyone exclaimed.

"I think it might have something to do with the fact that he made me promise to tell Addison that he's sorry and that he loves her"

"This is going to break her" Callie sighed running a hand over her face "He broke her heart but, this is going to, this is going to kill her"

"Wait, what? He broke Addison's heart?" Derek stuttered.

"It's a long story, but basically he's pretty much the main reason she moved to LA in the first place"

"How does nobody know about this?" Cristina exclaimed.

"I, I should call her" Callie sighed "She should be here"

"He's really, in a coma?" Izzie choked.

"He is, I'm sorry Izzie" Derek sighed "There's nothing more I can do"

"He'll get through it" George said softly "He has too"

~x~

"_Addison Montgomery"_

"You need to come to Seattle" Callie said quickly.

"_What?" Addison laughed._

"You need to come to Seattle, it's Alex"

"_Again….what?"_

"He's in a coma Addison"

"_WHAT?"_

"He was, he was driving to the airport, to, to come and tell you that he's sorry and that he loves you and he, a truck collided with his car Addison, he crashed once on the table and now he's in a coma, and we don't know when, or even if, he's going to get out of it"

"_You're lying, this, this is a joke" Addison laughed nervously "You're joking right? Right Callie, tell me you're joking"_

"Addie I'm so sorry" Callie sighed.

"_Oh my god" Addison whimpered "Oh my god, oh my, I can't, oh my god"_

"Addison, just breathe"

"_He can't, he can't just, he can't say things like that and then, and then die that's, that's just, he can't do that to me!" Addison exclaimed._

"I know honey, you should come out here, even if it's only for a day, just to see him"

"_I'll be there as soon as I can" and with that the line was dead._

~x~

"Addison" Callie said softly as she pulled the red-head into her arms in the hospital lobby "Are you ok?"

"No" Addison mumbled into Callie's shoulder.

"I know sweetie, he'll get through this"

"I need to see him"

Callie linked her fingers through Addison's and led her to the ICU "Does he have any other injuries?" Addison asked as they walked along the hallway.

"Broken arm, but other than that, he's been pretty lucky, most of the impact was on his head, Shepard doesn't know how he managed to speak"

"Right" Addison said quietly.

"Do you want me to come in with you?"

"No, I, I need to do this, on my own" Addison sighed.

"Ok" Callie smiled softly, within the minute they were outside his room, Addison just took a deep breath and walked in and straight over to the bed, tears instantly filling her eyes, she placed a soft hand on Alex's face.

"Hey" she choked "It's me, Addison, I, I forgive you Alex, for before, I forgive you so, you have to wake up for me, you have to, because I forgive you and, I love you, I love you so much and, please just wake up for me" she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips before pulling a chair up next to the bed and holding his hand tightly.

"Addison?"

Addison turned around to see Meredith tentatively standing in the doorway "Meredith, hey"

"I don't mean to interrupt but, I thought, you should see this, it was in his pocket" Meredith said handing over a small envelope, Addison took it from her and opened it.

"He really was coming after me" she whispered as she stared down at the plane ticket in her hand.

"He really loves you" Meredith said softly "He wanted me to tell you that, he's sorry and, he loves you so…."

"Thanks" Addison said quietly.

"If you need anything just, I'm here ok?"

"Thank you Meredith" Addison said softly.

"I'll leave you to it"

Addison merely nodded and turned her attention back to Alex.

~x~

After a month it was no longer a shock to see Addison in Alex's room, the word of their supposed love had spread like wildfire around the hospital. Even Mark and Derek managed to wrap their heads around it. And then Addison's world was rocked again. It took Callie two weeks to persuade her to get checked out after morning upon morning of throwing up. Addison insisted it was just the stress. And then the blood work came back. And the results she got, would make her want Alex more than ever.

"No, no that can't be right" Addison said staring down at the paper.

"I had them double check Addie" Callie sighed.

"No, no this can't be happening, no, no it can't"

"You wanted this didn't you" Callie said softly.

"Of course I wanted this! I just didn't expect my baby's father to be in a coma!" Addison snapped.

"Addison, I can't imagine how all of this is making you feel" Callie said taking a seat next to her "But from now on you have to think about this baby, you need to be calm, as calm as you can be, because, this baby needs you"

"I need Alex, I can't do this on my own" Addison cried.

"You're not alone, we're all here for you" Callie said quietly "How far along do you think you are?"

"I know that I'm 10 weeks, the crash was a month after and it's been 6 weeks since then so, yeah, 10 weeks"

"So in 30 weeks time you're going to be holding a little baby Montgomery-Karev, that's pretty cool huh?"

"Baby Karev, just Karev" Addison said placing a hand on her stomach.

"You should go and tell him, I know it won't be the same but, you should"

"I know" Addison nodded "Can you, can you tell everyone else?"

"Of course I can"

~x~

"Addison's 10 weeks pregnant" Callie said quickly as she gathered Meredith, Izzie, Cristina, George, Derek, Mark, the Chief and Bailey together in the conference room.

"Oh my god" everyone gasped.

"And it's, it's Alex's I presume" Derek said quietly.

"Without a doubt" Callie nodded.

"How is she?" Mark asked.

"She's happy, she wanted this, a baby but, she doesn't want to do it alone"

"She's not alone, she has us" said Izzie.

"What Callie means is, she doesn't want to do this without Alex" Meredith said softly.

"Shepard do we know _anything_ more about his condition?" asked the Chief.

"No. I really wish there was but, he's not showing any signs of coming out of it, not to say that he won't but, for now, nothing"

"Poor Addison" Bailey sighed "Where is she now?"

"She's telling him" Callie said softly.

~x~

"Hey Alex, it's me again, Addison" Addison said perching herself on the edge of Alex's bed "So, I have news, I don't know if you'd like it or not but, I do, I think it's great news, I wish you were awake to hear it but, I'm pregnant Alex, you got me pregnant, right now I have a 10 week old fetus swimming around inside me, she'd be about the size of a plum by now, I know it's not possible to know the sex but, I think it's a girl, I hope you get to meet her Alex, or him, but no matter what happens, this baby is a Karev, I promise you that, so just, get better soon, not just for me, or for yourself, but for our baby Alex, I love you"

"Addison?" Izzie said quietly from the doorway.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want me to do an ultrasound? I have a machine right here, if you want"

"Um, yeah, ok, sure but, can you get Callie?"

"I'm right here honey" Callie said pushing the machine in, Addison walked over to the recliner chair and pushed it right back lifting her shirt a little, Callie pulled a chair up next to her, Izzie on the other side with the machine, she squirted a little gel on Addison's stomach and placed the wand on her.

"There" Izzie said pointing to the screen "Baby Karev"

"It's really there" Addison whispered.

"It's really there Addie" Callie said squeezing her hand.

"Want to hear the heartbeat?" Izzie asked.

"Definitely" Addison smiled, Izzie turned the sound on, the sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room almost instantly "It's strong" Addison said quietly "That's a strong heartbeat"

"I know you're scared Addie but, isn't that amazing?" Callie smiled.

"Yeah, it really is"

"We're all here" Izzie said softly "I know it's not the same but, we're here"

"Thank you Izzie" Addison smiled "God I'm pregnant"

"You're pregnant" Callie smiled.

~x~

**4 weeks later.**

"Hey uh, can I come in?" George asked standing at the door, Addison was lying on the recliner chair next to Alex's bed.

"Sure, you don't have to ask y'know"

"Right" George smiled "Are you ok?"

"As ok as I can be" Addison nodded.

"Good" George smiled, he slowly walked over to the bed and looked down at Alex with a sigh "Ok, Alex, seriously" George said loudly causing Addison to jump a little "This is getting stupid, I'm trying to do this, I'm trying to be there for them but since the stuff with Meredith and then with Izzie I'm not that guy to them anymore, I'm not the guy they go to you are, you are their brother now, when you moved into my old room you took on the role of big brother and now what? Now you leave them with no freaking note to tell them where you were going and you leave the woman you love here, alone and pregnant with your child! And I know you don't know that and I know it's not your fault but, seriously, you need to wake the hell up! I have to go and do my job now but I swear to god Alex if you don't wake up soon I am going to kill someone" George finished with a breath "And…." he said a little softer "We might not be best friends Alex but, you are part of our family and if you, if you don't make it through, I don't think we will either so, just try, for us, try" he took Alex's hand in his and squeezed it tightly "Uh, um, sorry, about the shouting" he said looking at Addison.

"No, no it's fine" she said with a tired laugh "Didn't know you had it in you"

"Me neither" George laughed "Y'know, if you need anything…."

"Thank you George"

"No problem" he said backing out of the room.

"Looks like it's just you and me hey Alex, and Baby Karev of course" Addison said softly "They really love you y'know, I mean did you hear that? That was George, George shouted at you" she laughed "So yeah, you kind of need to wake up now, I love you" she said kissing his hand softly.

~x~

**8 weeks later.**

"Hey Mark" Addison said popping her head into the attending locker room "Do you have a minute?"

"For you, always" he smiled "Come in"

Addison smiled softly and walked over to the table that sat in the middle of the room, taking the chair opposite Mark.

"I need man power"

"Man power?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I uh, just bought a house, about 10 minutes away from here, I figured with Peanut on her way I better get something more permanent, I have decorators in there at the minute but, I have some stuff from LA coming and I just need some help getting it into the house, so, if you would"

"Of course I will Addie" Mark smiled "How are you feeling today?"

"Tired" Addison sighed rubbing a hand across her bump "Oh my god" she gasped.

"What, what is it?" Mark panicked.

"She just kicked, oh my god, she's kicking Mark, she's, she's…." Addison started to choke back the tears.

"Hey, hey breathe Addie" Mark said moving his chair close to hers taking her hands "Breathe for me, in and out" Mark said breathing with her "That's it, in and out"

"I'm, I'm sorry" Addison sobbed "It's just, he should be here for this"

"I know Addie" Mark said wrapping his arms around her "I know"

"I love him so much Mark and, and he doesn't even know, he doesn't know any of it"

"He does Addie" Mark said softly "He does, Derek says he might be able to hear things, he, he knows, if he didn't think he had a chance he wouldn't have tried to come after you, he loves you, just breathe, breathe Addison"

"I'm, I'm good" Addison sniffled "I'm good"

"Ok" Mark said brushing the tears from her cheeks "You're good"

"I'm good" Addison nodded "Sorry for freaking out Baby Girl" she whispered rubbing circles on her bump "Mommy loves you"

~x~

**8 weeks later.**

"Hey Alex" Addison smiled taking her chair next to Alex's bed "I had another scan today, I have more than most people I know but, since I'm here, and it's nice to hear her heartbeat, she's growing well, everythings pretty textbook, I, I miss you Alex, and I love you and, the house is finished, our house, I know it's not my place but, I moved all of your stuff in, I hope that's ok, Meredith and Izzie said it would be ok, I'll never stop waiting Alex, I'll be here every day, I love you so much"

~x~

**5 weeks later.**

"Addison" Derek shouted as he let himself into her house with the spare key which seemed to be passed from person to person every day "Addie?" he checked all of the rooms downstairs to find them empty, he made his way upstairs and heard Addison's voice, he followed it to the nursery, he smiled softly when he saw her sat in the rocking chair looking out of the window, her hands resting on her bump.

"Y'know baby" Addison said softly "I didn't really like your Daddy when I met him, he's a bit rude sometimes and he knows exactly how to get under my skin but, he changed, I don't know when it happened, but he did and, even though he could still be rude and say things that hurt me he could be so kind and caring and, this one time, I was having a really bad day, me and your Uncle Mark were fighting a lot, and your Daddy was working with him at the time, and Uncle Mark always made him buy his coffee, so on that day, when me and Uncle Mark were fighting, Daddy bought Uncle Mark a vanilla latte instead of a bone dry cappuccino and Uncle Mark _hates_ vanilla lattes, Daddy told him the coffee cart screwed up but later that day, Daddy was working on a little baby called Laura Grey-Thompson, and we were talking and he told me that he bought Uncle Mark that latte because he was rude to me, that's sweet huh? And then we almost kissed, but a stupid nurse walked in and ruined it. But you can never ever tell Uncle Mark, he won't be happy with Daddy"

"Does that mean I have to keep it a secret too?" Derek smirked.

"Jesus! Derek! Are you trying to send me into early labour?"

"Sorry" Derek laughed walking further into the room "You were having a moment, didn't want to interrupt"

"It's rude to listen in on other people's conversations"

"Sorry" he said sheepishly "How are you feeling today?"

"Good, tired, really want to meet her now"

"We all do" Derek smiled "You ready to go?"

"Yeah" Addison sighed "Help me up" she said holding out her hands, Derek smiled and took hold of them pulling her out of the chair "Thanks" she smiled "Do you, do you think there's any hope Derek, honestly, any hope at all"

"If there was no hope I would have taken him off the ventilator Addison"

"So he still might wake up"

"He still might wake up" Derek smiled.

~x~

**5 weeks later.**

"Hey Addie, I thought you were with Alex" Callie smiled when Addison walked up to her at the nurses station.

"Yeah, well I was but, ahhh" she groaned clutching her stomach.

"Wait are you, are you in…."

Addison's water broke at that second "Labour" Addison finished "Oh god this hurts" she groaned.

"Ok, all systems go" Callie smiled "Baby Karevs almost here"

"Almost" Addison smiled.

~x~

**7 hours later.**

"Ok Addison, it's time" Dr Bailey said pulling her stool up to the end of Addison's bed "You need to push for me, on the next contraction"

"I, I can't" Addison said tears spilling from her eyes "I can't"

"Addison, you can do this, you're ready for this" Callie said holding Addison's face in her hands "You can do this"

"Where the hell is Alex?" Addison snapped causing both Bailey and Callie to jump a little "No, he's supposed to be here" Addison sobbed, her breathing becoming erratic "He's supposed to, no, where is he, oh god, oh Alex, oh my god, he should be here, oh god"

"Addison" Bailey said firmly "When you hyperventilate you lower the baby's heart rate, if you don't start pushing right now there's a chance you will lose the baby, you know this Addison, you know this better than anyone"

"I can't, I can't, I don't wanna be alone" Addison sobbed.

"Addison honey listen to me, you're not alone ok?" Callie said kicking off her shoes and climbing onto the bed behind Addison "I am right here with you" she said holding Addison's hands "Ok? So you're going to push, so, push"

Addison let out a sob before pushing hard squeezing onto Callie's hands.

"That's it Addison, you're doing great" said Bailey.

"Push again Addie" Callie said softly, Addison took a breath and pushed hard.

"Good, good girl, good, you're doing great, she's almost here, ready?"

"I, I can't, I can't"

"Addison, push, now!" Bailey said firmly.

Addison screamed out loudly and pushed as hard as she could.

"That's it, we've got the head, you just need to push past the shoulders" said Bailey "One big push for me Addison"

Addison took a deep breath and started to push letting out a loud scream and squeezing Callie's hands tightly, the sound of her voice was soon replaced by the sounds of baby cries.

"There you go, you did it Addison" Callie said softly.

Bailey quickly cut the cord and cleaned the baby up a little before wrapping her in a blanket and placing her against Addison's chest.

"Hey, hey baby girl" Addison said quietly "You're here, you're here, god I love you so much"

"She's beautiful Addison" Callie said quietly "I'm so proud of you"

"Thank you, for being here, both of you"

"We'll be here anytime Addison, you know that" said Bailey "So, do we have a name?"

"Ellie" Addison said softly "Ellie Alexandra Karev"

~x~

"Hey Alex" Addison said softly "This, is Ellie, our daughter, I really hope you'll meet her properly one day honey, she's so perfect, I'm not just saying that because she's our daughter, I've seen a lot of babies Alex but Ellie, she's perfect, I love you so much, we both love you, so you have to wake up now, I'm serious this time Alex, I have to go back to my hospital room now but, I love you, we'll be back tomorrow"

~x~

**1 month later.**

"Addison" Meredith said running over to Addison in the cafeteria.

"Hey Meredith, everything ok?"

"He opened his eyes" Meredith said with a smile.

"What?" Addison gasped.

"He's starting to wake up, he opened his eyes and his hand moved a little, it's starting"

"It's starting" Addison repeated "Oh my god"

"Addison go!" Callie exclaimed.

"Right, yeah, of course" Addison said placing Ellie back in her stroller and following Meredith up to Alex's room.

"What's going on?" Addison asked as Derek watched Alex.

"I think he'll be fully awake by tomorrow" Derek smiled.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah" Derek said with a laugh "He keeps opening his eyes, moving his arms, there's been a few sounds as well, tomorrow Addison"

"Tomorrow, oh my god, tomorrow" Addison gasped "Did you hear that Ellie? Daddy might wake up tomorrow"

~x~

"Addison" Derek said softly shaking her awake.

"What? What is it?" she yawned.

"Ellie needs feeding, she just woke up" Derek said gesturing to where Izzie stood rocking Ellie in her arms "You go, I'll stay here ok?"

"But if…."

"I'll call you straight away"

"Ok" Addison said standing up, she leaned over to Alex and kissed him softly "I'll be back honey"

~x~

Derek's head shot up from his paper half an hour after Addison left the room at muffled sounds coming from Alex's mouth.

"Alex" he said standing up "Come on, open your eyes for me"

Alex's eyes began to flutter open "Wha….what…." he mumbled.

"Alex it's Derek, you were in a car accident, you're at Seattle Grace, can you look at me"

Alex's eyes opened fully and settled on Derek's face "Welcome back" Derek smiled.

"How, how long was I out?" Alex croaked.

"Almost 9 months" Derek said softly.

"Oh, oh my god" Alex muttered.

"It's ok, you're ok, let me just check you over a little"

Derek quickly ran a neuro check on Alex, wanting to get him cleared before calling Addison back in "Everything looks great Alex" Derek smiled.

"I'm, I'm really tired, which is weird I guess because, I've been asleep for 9 months" Alex said with a small laugh.

"Just close your eyes, you've been through a lot, I'll go and spread the news"

"Thanks" Alex whispered shutting his eyes.

~x~

Addison walked back into the room half an hour later pushing the stroller in and settling in the corner while Ellie slept.

"You should wake him up" Derek said from the doorway.

"What?" Addison said snapping her head over to him.

"He's asleep" Derek said softly "He doesn't know you're here but, he's back Addison"

"Wh, why didn't you come and get me?"

"I wanted to give him some time, to get used to being himself again but, I think you should wake him up now, I'm gonna go talk to the others, good luck"

"He's really…."

"Good luck Addison" Derek smiled leaving the room.

Addison took a deep breath and stepped over to the bed, she placed her hand on Alex's arm and squeezed it a little "Alex" she said quietly "Alex wake up"

"It's too early" Alex groaned.

"Alex" Addison laughed.

Alex slowly opened his eyes "Addison" he gasped "Wha….your, your here"

"I'm here, it's me, I'm here" Addison said with tear filled eyes "I'm here"

"But, your, your supposed to be in LA"

"I haven't been in LA since the day after your accident"

"You've been here all this time?"

"Yeah" Addison whispered "Oh god I love you" Addison said kissing his lips "I love you so much, I love you"

"I love you too, I'm so sorry, for before, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

"I know" Addison said stroking his cheek "Look Alex" she said taking a seat on the bed "There's, there's something I need to tell you and, when I found out you were already in the coma and, and I really wish you could have been there through this but, we have all the time in the world now and, I hope, I hope you like this thing, that I need to tell you"

"What are you talking about Addison?"

Addison stood up and walked over to the far side of the room, Alex had barely even looked at anything else other than Addison, and he actually gasped when Addison reached into a stroller and gasped again when she turned around with a pink bundle in her arms, she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Alex, meet Ellie Alexandra Karev, our daughter" Addison said, again with tear filled eyes.

"We, we, we have a daughter" Alex stuttered.

"Yeah" Addison said with a laugh "She's a month old"

"Oh my god" Alex mumbled "I'm, I'm a Dad, I have, a daughter, with you, we have, a daughter"

"We have a daughter" Addison said softly "I thought it was just stress, when I started to throw up and I skipped a period, I thought it was the stress because you'd been in a coma for just over a month and, Callie made me run my blood just to check everything was ok and, and the only thing that came back positive was, the pregnancy test"

"I'm so sorry" Alex whispered "I'm so sorry I wasn't there, I'm sorry, god Addison I'm sorry"

"Hey, hey you don't have to be sorry, it's not your fault, you would have been there, if that stupid truck driver was watching where he was going, you would have been there"

"She's, she's beautiful"

"She's perfect" Addison whispered.

"We have a daughter"

"Yeah" Addison laughed "I love you so much"

"I love you too, both of you"

"I know you're probably feeling weak at the minute but, I can lay her on your chest"

"Yes, please" Alex smiled, Addison stood up and placed Ellie against Alex, he brought his hand up slowly and rested it against Ellie's back.

"Can we come in?" Derek asked appearing back in the doorway.

"Yes, of course" Addison smiled, Derek, Meredith, Izzie, Cristina, George, Callie, Mark, Bailey and the Chief all filtered into the room.

"Oh my god" Izzie said almost in a whisper "You're really awake"

"I'm really awake" Alex laughed.

"This is amazing" Meredith beamed.

"How's his initial exam Shep?" asked the Chief.

"All looks good, I want him sent for a CT as soon as possible but, things look good"

"So, what's the verdict Karev?" asked Mark "They a nice surprise to wake up to?"

"The perfect surprise" Alex smiled looking down at Ellie "Absolutely perfect"

"If you ever put her through that again Alex I will kill you" Callie said with a glare.

"I'll try my best" Alex laughed "Thank you though, all of you, for taking care of them, both of them"

"Well, we're passing that onto you know" the Chief smiled.

"I'm never letting go again" he said reaching out and taking Addison's hand.

"I love you" Addison whispered kissing him softly "We both love you"

"I love you too" Alex smiled "Always"

"Always" Addison said squeezing his hand.

**

* * *

A/N: Crap ending, sorry =/**

**The birth scene is taken from an absolutley **_**incredible**_** scene in Private Practice 1x07 (Where Addie gets in the birthing pool) I watched it and it really made sense for this fic! **

**Reviews pretty please =D**


End file.
